The love of a Dirge
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: One year has passed since the ducks arrived on earth, Dragaunus has unearthed some information about a power from days of old hidden on earth. Grin misses picking up his weekly order do to a mission and a tragedy befalls a lost soul.
1. Prologue

Prologue

During the time of Drake DuCaine, he found help from a civilization that had ruled puck-world's moon. They were anthropomorphic beings that became massive war-creatures capable of great destruction or great healing. Before Drake DuCaine died the grand-high-alpha dame herself came to his bed, she looked into his caramel colored eyes and sighed. "Drake its been twenty turns of the winter since we sent the overlords into limbo. There are signs that they will find away to escape that dimension and come to plague this world again. So, I have come up with a solution to at least honor my side of the life pact. We must make arrangements to see that there are ways to continue to combat this threat." She said with dignified grace as she reached up and stroked the side of his bill, gently rubbing her claw-tipped fingers against him. "I have made plans to have my mask entombed with me at twin beaks. But I am unsure how to keep your race alive, the saurians destroyed the water keeping your race healthy. What will you do? The future will need your power if they are to end this war."

She smiled before leaning forwards and laying her head against his chest. "I am unsure Drake, but I have an idea. What if I send one of my kind via time jump to aid them?"He looked at her before reaching up and stroking her silvery-white hair that flowed from behind her soft wolf-ears. Before he could reply a young feline ran into the room. "My lord and Sovereign lady the oracle comes." Before either could reply an aged duck walked through the door looking on the affectionate pair before her. "My leaders, it is my unfortunate duty to come to you now with what I have for-seen. The saurian race left a virus in our water supply, and it has spread to many of the remaining population. It will end our race in a matter of years not generations."The Sovereign looked down lost in thought, Drake growled before attempting to sit up in his bed. "No wait." She grabbed his wing and held tight, forcing him to look into her emerald eyes before she sighed.

The seer interrupted before her lady could speak. "There is a way, my lady. We will have to send some one who has not been infected to another world. I have seen that puck-world will not be the final site of the battle." They both looked at her in alarm. "Yes its true, I am not sure what the world is called. But there will be no way for those chosen to make their way back to puck-world." The Sovereign growled before speaking. "How do we find out who isn't infected.?"The old one sighed but smiled gently. "My lady you are not infected, You have not drank the water from the lunar river."She sighed before turning back to Drake. "What do we do now my world is done for." Drake looked at his secret love before speaking. "What can we do to ensure that we win this war for good?"The old duck sighed before replying. "You must conceive a child my lady, with someone clean." The Sovereign growled as she turned to see the oracle, her eyes seeming to glow. "Who would look past my rank and power to see the female behind the warrior?"

Drake smiled and spoke. "I would." She turned quickly in shock, her eyes meeting his filled with a hope she had never felt before. "Drake?..." She whispered. "You have long been the one I have sought to spend my life with, and I would be honored to create a child with you." They leaned forwards and he gently caught her lips in what he knew was her first kiss. "I have loved you for some time Drake..." She mumbled next to his ear, he smiled and held her close to him. "We must hurry my lord and lady the window to jump will close in three years time." and with that they began preparing for what they knew would be a heart breaking and nerve racking event.

-Two years later-

The room is as it was so long ago, but something had vastly changed. Drake DuCaine was dead, he had passed away the night before in bed with his loving mate at his side. The Sovereign now stood alone on the balcony over looking the city below. Her fingers resting on her swollen belly. She whined low in her throat as she looked over at the bed where his body rested. She knew that it would not be very long before the One mother would come to claim her as well so she summoned the oracle to her den. "He has passed on, and our child will be born within the span of a few nights. What do you have in mind?" the duck smiled at her Sovereign before turning to look out at the pre-dawn darkness. "We must send your child to a time that the virus will have died off and the warriors will have gone to catch the overlord. One thousand winters will pass before he will return and your kind will be needed once again. Are you ready to make the transfer my lady?" She looked to the now cold body of her mate before walking over and stroking the side of his face gently. "I will send my child through time and space, Prepare the pod."And so the machines they needed were prepared, in two days time the machines were ready and not a moment to soon. The Sovereign went into labor that very morning, the lady laid there as she pushed and pushed.

She was almost ready to give up when she gave one massive push and she heard the cries of her pup rock the room. "It is a healthy baby, my lady. We must send her now." The Sovereign looked at her baby and held out a small satchel to the oracle. "Take this it has instructions and our journals in it, she will need it when the time comes." The oracle nodded and took the satchel, as he left the room she heard some of the doctors saying that the ladies heart was slowing down. As he entered the pod room he noticed that the pod was large enough for two. As he mulled it over in his mind loud bells cut through the morning air. The lady had passed away, and the child began to cry. "Hush, little one I will look after you now." And with that he got into the pod and had an assistant press the button that would send them into time and space...


	2. The Wounded Heart

The Love of a Dirge

Chapter 1: The Wounded Heart

A thousand years later, and across the Galaxy. Our intrepid heroes had settled into a daily earthly life, on their search for Dragaunus. It had been one year to the day since they had followed the overlord through the worm hole. The ducks were enjoying playing hockey by day and saving the world at night. Today was just like any other day or so they thought, Little did they know that today would end one life and begin a new one. Grin was on his way to his weekly visit at the Zen store in the mall, it was across from the comic book shop. As Grin walked he could hear the sound of human life all around him, there was spring in the air. But, he was on a mission he had been called and told that his new incense was in. As he opened the door and smelt a wave of the heavy incense that perfumed the store, he felt his inner peace come into being. He saw the old man who owned the shop, wandering around cleaning and picking up. "Akaveri-sensei, how are you this morning?" The old man turned and bowed gently. "I am well, how fair you Grin?"The large duck sighed silently and was invited to sit for a cup of tea. "This week has greatly stressed my inner peace and tranquility. I have had to refer to the teachings of master many times to keep my anger at bay."

The old man seemed to think as he poured the tea for both of them, before looking at the clock. "Ah, my grand-daughter shall be home soon." he got out a third cup of tea and set out a few cookies. A few minutes later the shop door opened and a young woman about eighteen walked in, she wore all black. She rolled her shoulders and sat at the empty seat, setting her bag on the floor beside her. "Greetings Grin-San, how are you this week?" The duck smiled as he looked over the young human, she was nearly six feet in height and possessed crimson-red hair. She looked at him through amethyst eyes with a crooked smile and a hesitant manner. She was a sweet woman with simple tastes and little taste for conflict. He couldn't recall her name but he was sure it was something simple. She smiled before speaking. "School was murder Jii-san, I am so excited for spring break after next week." She sipped her tea and nibbled her cookies before saying that she had to study for her test tomorrow. "Farewell Grin-San." She chirped as she walked up stairs to the rooms above the shop. The two men talked for a little while longer before Grin picked up his wrapped order and departed for the pond.

-One week Later-

Grin and the ducks had gone on a mission so he didn't pick up his package that week. As our friend walked home from school she noticed that there was a lot of smoke in the air coming from a little ways down the alleyway she was walking down. So she sped up and broke into a run, her long legs picking up speed. As she turned the corner she stopped in shock, her grandfathers shop was in shambles. She ran into the rubble and started searching for the old man. "Gramps! Gramps! Where are you?" She heard a gasp from a pile of debris and started digging. "Gramps!"She gently held the old man, and wiped the blood out of his eyes. "My grand-daughter, you are in danger. You must take this and leave...Never come back...Do not reveal yourself, Go my little one go!"She took a simple Silvery-platinum chain, on it hung a large crescent moon made of emerald about the size of her palm. She heard a rasp and his hand dropped to the floor. She slipped the neck-less over her head and got to her feet. She stumbled a few feet a way when the floor creaked and gave way. She fell down the hole and landed on her back several feet below. Debris covered the hole behind her. She rolled over and gasped for breath. "Ow." She got up and looked around to see that it was. The room was at least twelve by fifteen feet.

She looked around to see that there were weapons stocked against the walls and in the center near where she fell there was a large motor-cycle vehicle waiting. It was white and silver with silvery-blue flames coming up where the fuel tank or so she thought. She sighed as she noticed something on the nearest counter, it was Grin-San's order. It was all wrapped up and ready to go, but she had never seen this place before. She turned and decided that the police shouldn't find all this weaponry and stuff. So, she packed as much of the weaponry as she could into the on-board saddle bags. She also loaded down a black duffel bag, which she strapped to the seat behind her. She swung her leg over the bike and settled her weight on its frame. She twisted the key in the ignition and the bike started up, turbines started spinning and the engine growled. She turned her head and noticed the counter with the package on it, and sighed before getting off the bike and grabbed the package. She settled it with the duffel bag and tied it down. " I will deliver your final package Jii-san." She got back on the bike and set her foot on what she thought was the clutch, but it turned out to be the accelerator. The engine spun up and it lurched forwards, she let off the pedal instantly. She took a breath, when she heard the floor boards creak above her and looked ahead and jammed her foot down again. The bike lept forwards and went up a ramp she hadn't noticed before, the wooden door before her exploded outwards.

The door let out behind the mall a little ways from where she had originally entered the alleyway, turning she aimed the bike away from the shop and kicked the gas pedal down and sped off into the early evening light. She turned towards the pond and gunned it, hoping to avoid the police that she guessed had stormed the shop above her. As she rode, the bike seemed to accustom its self to her riding style, and moved with reassuring ease. She turned her head ever once in a while to make sure no one was following her, and sighed as she turned into the pond parking lot. She noticed that the loading bay doors were open so she drove up the ramp and parked in there to keep herself from being noticed. She turned off the bike and got off after taking the key from the ignition. She opened the door in the back of the room and walked into a hallway, she followed the hallway until she saw a door labeled '**Locker-room**'. She pushed the door open, but no one was inside. She sighed, before turning away and getting ready to close the door when she heard something she pushed the door open to see a duck she had never met standing there. "Hello?" He turned and saw a young woman standing there, she was covered in blood,dirt and cuts. She was obviously not standing to well, and was shaking slightly. She was also clutching a cloth wrapped package and looking at him with a lost look in her eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked. She smiled slightly,before speaking. "I am looking for Grin..."Her voice was deep but feminine. "He is down stairs, if you will follow me I will bring you to him."She nodded and followed him into the elevator and stood beside him. "I'm Wildwing and you are?" She smiled at him before she turned, opened her mouth to speak when her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Wildwing barely managed to catch her before her head hit the floor, he scooped her up into his arms and looked down. She had puffy and swollen eyes, and her cheeks were red. She had obviously been crying for awhile, but Wildwing had no idea what could have caused this woman such pain. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the main lair, He saw that no one was working Drake One. He headed towards med bay when two figured stuck their head out of opposing rooms. "Who was that?" Nosedive said as he watched his brother walk into the med bay doors. "I have no clue lets find out."Duke replied back as they walked down the hall, when they arrived they saw that the person was a human female with long crimson hair. "Wildwing whats going on?" Wildwing set her on a table gently and turned to his team mates. "Can you find Grin? She came to see him."Duke nodded and left the lab, turning down to the training room. He walked into the room and found the massive duck bench pressing several large weights. "Grin, there is someone here to see you." Grin set the bar back into its holders and looked at the one eyed former thief. "Who is it?" Duke shrugged as he handed him a towel to wipe his face. "Don't know she apparently passed out, she's in med bay with Wildwing and Nosedive."

Grin nodded and they left the room and walked back towards the lab. Grin walked in and saw only feet laying on one of the exam tables Nosedive was blocking his view of the rest of her. "Stand aside please." He spoke and Nosedive moved and Grin gasped, it was Akaveri-sensei's Grand-daughter. She was covered in dirt,cuts and drying blood. "What happened to her?" Grin sighed as he looked her over again. "I don't know I found her in the locker-room, she said she was looking for you and passed out on the way down here. Before Grin could reply Wildwing's communicator went off and he flipped it open. "Yes Detective?" Klegghorn lowered his head slightly before speaking. "Its pretty bad Wildwing, a local shopkeeper was killed today and his grand-daughter is MIA. There are strange tracks that are definitely not human, I think you should bring your team down here and see what you can dig up." And with that he closed the wrist device and looked at the part of his assembled team. Grin reached out and smoothed down a few strands of her dirtied bangs when she moaned and moved slightly. "She's coming to!"She moaned and turned onto her side as her eyes blinked open, she stared into the deep caramel colored eyes in front of her for a moment. She rasped as she tried to speak and Wildwing handed her a glass of water. "Wild..."She gently took the glass and sipped at the water before setting it on the bedside table and trying again to speak.

"Where am I?"Wildwing smiled before replying. "You are in our lair beneath the pond." She turned her head at the mention of we and noticed Grin. "Grin-San...I have something for you."She looked around and noticed that the package had been set by her feet so she leaned forwards and picked it up. She held it out to him as her eyes started to tear up again. "Take it please..."He took the package and recognized the familiar wrapping, it was the order he had placed last week. "Where is Akaveri-sensei?"She lowered her head and her shoulders started shaking. "Jii-san is dead..The shop is gone." They all recoiled in shock, they had at one time or another met the kind old man who ran the shop. Grin lowered his head as he said a prayer for the old man. "Where will you go?"She picked her head up and they could see tears running down her face. "I don't know, But I have to find a safe place soon. Gramps said something was looking for me."Grin set his hand on her back and rubbed in gentle circles and was surprised when she threw herself into his arms and started babbling. "I was on my way home from school when I noticed smoke, so I sped up and when I turned the corner the shop was in shambles. I looked and looked for Gramps and I found him. He was bleeding every where and I couldn't stop the blood. There was so much blood..He told me that I must get away from here and never return because something was after me, and then he died."She stopped to take a breath.

"I went to walk away and fell down a hole into a room below the shop that I didn't even know was there. It was full of weapons that I have never seen, and they didn't look like any gun that I had ever seen before. I packed up as much as I could from that room and was getting ready to leave when I spotted the package and decided to bring it to you. Its what Gramps would have wanted. So I drove a cycle type vehicle here and hid it in the docking bay. I went looking for you and ran into Wildwing, and when we were in the elevator it all just came crashing down on me, then I guess I passed out. I am sorry that I made you carry me all the way here Wildwing." The last part she said to Wildwing as she looked up into the ducks black eyes. "If there is someone after you I think it would only be fair if you stayed here until we have this problem resolved."She gave a shocked look to the teams leader, before replying. "I wouldn't be a bother here?"He smiled at her as he shook his head. "No, we have the room. You can take my bunk while we set you up a place to sleep."She smiled at him. "Thank you Wildwing."She took a deep breath before gathering up her courage. "Can I bother you for one more thing?" He raised his eyebrow, silently asking. "A shower? I feel so filthy." They all shared a small chuckle before Wildwing replied. "A shower is a given thing while your here. Would you like to move the bike to a safer location? I would like to look over the weapons you found." She nodded and they walked out of the med bay, this time walking back the way Wildwing had come. When they arrived at the loading dock she carefully walked behind some boxes and walked the large cycle out into the open. "Here it is." They noticed the size of the bike and the technology on it, was like that of their own cycles. After they moved the bike to the vehicle bay, they watched as she UN-strapped the bag on the back of the seat.

After setting in on the table she opened the saddle bags and pulled out a rifle typed gun. By then the girls had gotten home from patrol and Wildwing had asked Tanya to check out the weaponry. Tanya was walking down the walkway between the Migrator and the cycles when she heard a gasp. She turned the corner to see a human woman holding something she never thought she would see again. Their eyes met and the woman backed up a step. "Its alright, this is Tanya. She is our weapons expert." She stepped forwards again and seemed to relax, she tensed when Tanya approached her and held her hands out for the weapon. She took a deep breath and handed the weapon over to the female duck. "This is amazing. Wildwing do you know what this is?"He shook his head and she sighed

before explaining. "This is a PX-343 Puck rifle. These are special forces weapons from puck-world." They all gasped and looked at the woman who had brought them, now noticing she held two new types of weapons in her hands. "That one in her left hand is a PX-240 Puck shooter, Its slightly more powerful then the standard shooters we have with us and a lot more accurate. The one in her right hand is a PX-8000 Puck Cannon, it has the ability to shoot fifteen exploding pucks at once or fire them individually. Depending on what the situation calls for, do you have any more?"

She handed the cannon to Grin and the shooter to Nosedive. "Yes, there were more. I didn't have the ability to grab them all when I fled."Her voice was shaky but there was a glint in her eyes. "Can we go back for them?" Tanya asked, as she fixed her chocolate colored eyes on the woman. "I can take you to the secret entrance if the cops haven't found it." Wildwing thought for a moment before nodding. "If those weapons are as powerful as you say Tanya, we will need them in the fight against Dragaunus." Tanya caught sight of the bike and gasped as she looked for permission from the woman. The woman nodded and Tanya ran her hands over the bike. "What is it Tanya?" Tanya looked at him, eyes slightly watery. "This is a war-cycle. Equipped with two puck-launchers and several smaller weapons. They were rare on puck-world, to find one here is impossible there is no one with the technology." The woman spoke up her voice reflecting her shock. "And somehow my Jii-san had all of this?" They all nodded before they talked about what to take.

They Decided to take the Migrator and a couple of the cycles. "Can I ride mine?" She asked Wildwing as they were loading the Migrator. "Sure, Can Grin ride with you for protection?" She smiled and nodded. They got situated on their rides Grin and the woman on her bike. Nosedive and Tanya on the cycles, while Wildwing and Mallory drove the Migrator. The ramps and lifts moved the different vehicles to their stations and when the lights turned green they launched. She couldn't believe her eyes as she drove her bike up the outer ramp and into the misty night. As they turned down the road towards the shop, she sighed deeply. Her only family was gone and she had no where to go. The arrived at the alley entrance and she got off the bike. "here we are." They gathered around her and she led them into the remains of the wooden door and down the ramp, which Nosedive slipped on and nearly took out the entire flock. "There are what remains of the weaponry." They noticed that she had taken at least two of every kind but there were some she hadn't shown them. "These are all special forces weapons.." Mallory said as she picked one up and examined it. "They are in excellent condition." They looked around for anything else, they found three boxes made of a metal they had never seen before. They were covered in strange markings. "Its a language I have never seen before Wildwing." He nodded and with a couple trips they got all the weapons loaded into the Migrator. As they were leaving Wildwing heard Detective Klegghorn above him talking. "I have to speak to the Detective. Take her back to the pond."They all nodded and separated going their different ways. Nosedive was excited to have another female staying with them even if she was human.


End file.
